


you can't trust anyone these days

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of Seijou gets mentioned, Competitive (and stupid) Teenagers, Laser Tag, M/M, Team Bonding, underhanded tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club plays laser tag.</p><p>(Not all of them play fair).</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't trust anyone these days

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://knightswatch.tumblr.com/post/138774631339/otpmusings-halleydoedog-take-me-laser) promt.

It is, like most of the Seijou team bonding rituals, destined to go badly from the beginning. They're all too competitive for their own good, and so when someone floats the idea of 'laser tag' to the team, every single member lights up.

Between the nine of them, they wind up with three teams based on drawing straws. Kentarou draws blue, the same color of the stick that Oikawa is proudly brandishing in the air, and quietly huffs at Kindaichi to trade with him until Iwaizumi catches him and shoots him a hard glare. “No trading.”

He clicks his tongue against the back of his teeth but falls quiet because he's actually interested enough to play this game (unlike the last three disastrous team bonding days that Yahaba dragged him to and turned out to be as awful as he thought). He reluctantly follows after Oikawa to be outfitted with their vests and guns, and it's a slight relief to find that their third member is Watari, a smile on his face like he thinks this _isn't_ going to be a bloodbath.

He's wrong, of course.

The only thing worse than putting Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the same team for these games is making them play against each other. Oikawa is ten times more focused on _crushing_ Iwaizumi than he ever is on practice, and he's barking orders across their walkie talkies so much that Kentarou wants to throw the stupid thing across the arena.

Watari, being the most well-adjusted and least competitive of all of them, ends up out first. He takes it with a soft laugh, shrugging his shoulders and wandering to the benches for the three-minute penalty for getting shot down.

Kindaichi goes next—too awkward to really crunch himself behind any of the black plastic structures in the darkness of the room, and Oikawa falls suddenly silent, probably getting the idea that Kentarou _isn't_ going to answer him and deciding to hunt Iwaizumi on his own.

Kentarou does the same though, eager to finally have the chance to beat him in _something_.

However, it turns out, he runs across Yahaba first.

Or rather, Yahaba runs across _him_ first. Kentarou doesn't notice him until his back hits a wall, shoved into the darkness of one corner with his hair sort of glowing under the black lights. Yahaba's eyes are bright and his teeth gleam the same way. It's a Deja Vu kind of feeling, being pushed up against a wall like this, but instead of yelling Yahaba just leans in and kisses him.

It takes Kentarou by surprise (mostly it's the setting. This is _far_ from the first time he's kissed Yahaba). It's a hungry, confident kind of kiss, with Yahaba's tongue licking into his mouth without pause, Kentarou's hands gripping his sides. They flex tighter when Yahaba hums softly into his mouth, pressing closer with one of his legs sliding between Kentarou's, the rough fabric of their vests smashing together. Yahaba's teeth dig into his lower lip, tugging just enough to get Kentarou to make a small sound, to lean forward and chase after the kiss when Yahaba leans back to say something.

He dodges Kentarou's second lean for a kiss, one hand by the side of his head, leaning in to hiss a whisper in his ear. “You're so easy to catch, you know that?”

And there's the sound in Kentarou's ear—static, fake gunfire and laser noises, followed by instructions to return to the bench for three minutes.

Yahaba, with his lips still damp from kissing, grins at him in a way that's all wickedness and triumph, his free hand still leaning on the wall next to Kentarou's head. He chuckles, pressing an open-mouthed, fleeting kiss to the side of Kentarou's neck, ducking away.

“See you later, Kentarou-kun.” He purrs it out before jogging off through the dark room, and Kentarou slinks his way to the bench.

He spends the rest of the match trying his damndest to hunt Yahaba and gets shot in the back by Kunimi three times because of it though he never figures out where the lazy asshole is hiding.

It doesn't matter, regardless. Somehow, with all of them distracted by each other, Kunimi (along with his more active partners is Hanamaki and Matsukawa) come out with the win.

**Author's Note:**

> i was having a frustrating writing evening and wanted something nice for the otp


End file.
